AntiCupids!
by Chipolata
Summary: Bulma's getting married! To Goku that's wonderful news, until he finds out who the lucky man is! For the safety of the future, can he and Piccolo break up the happy couple?
1. Chapter 1: Love is in the air

"Staying for dinner, then?" Goku asked Piccolo.

Piccolo wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded. The harsh summer sun was burning his green skin, making it darker than usual. A Namekian tan, if you will.

"Alright! I'll just put my sweaty clothes in the laundry." Goku was also gaining a nice tan, although it ended where his sleeves did.

"Good thinking." Piccolo commented. "You know what happened last time you dumped them on the table."

They both shuddered. Urgh, driving lessons.

Goku wandered off into the laundry room just as Gohan tripped down the stairs from his room. They boy had been forced into afternoon study, since ChiChi figured out that two warriors starting cold was far less dangerous than two warriors running hot.

"Hey Mr Piccolo, how's your training going?" Gohan asked, looking up at his mentor's face with big eyes. "Do you think you can beat those Androids the man from the future told us about?"

Piccolo looked down at the child and smiled. "I don't know, but we're giving ourselves the best chances."

The two smiled at each other. Ah, moments of pure friendship.

ChiChi poked her head around the corner, phone in hand. Her eyes demandingly surveyed the scene.

"Piccolo!" She snapped. "Do you know anything about cooking?"

"Uh-?" Piccolo began.

"Good! Get in here and take care of the rice. This is a very important phone call!" ChiChi disappeared around the corner again.

Still stunned, Piccolo walked into the kitchen, and began taking in all the pots, pans, dials, doors, spatulas, spoons, steam hoods and steam trays ChiChi had set up on top of her simple oven.

"... Yeh, I know, but he's the closest we have to a cook in the house at the moment... Could you imagine Goku cooking?" ChiChi was laughing gaily into the phone. Chatting to Bulma.

Piccolo turned back to the overflowing pots.

"So, have you organised the dress yet?... Really? I think you'd look stunning in white... Your blue hair would look lovely in a wedding veil..."

Piccolo head snapped up from the rice. Wedding? Bulma was getting married?

"Excuse me Bulma." ChiChi turned to Piccolo. "How dare you eavesdrop on my phonecall! How rude. Sometimes I wonder why I let you stick around at all!"

ChiChi picked up the phone off the wall and stormed into the pantry, closing the door.

Of course, this made no difference thanks to Piccolo's super-hearing, but the Namek decided that he'd get more than an earfull if he let the rice go soggy.

"Woah!" Goku exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. "ChiChi's turned into Piccolo!"

The Gravity-Room was broken. All the nearby Gyms were being rebuilt. And he was now banned from all parks within a ten mile radius.

Vegeta was bored. He had given up searching for a decent place to train, and decided that relaxing could be training, too. So, he now lay out across a sofa, channel surfing and munching on a snack he'd piled together from Bulma's fridge.

'Earth junk.'He lazily flipped through the channels, hoping to find something worth watching.

"...yeah, can you believe it? He broke down and proposed right there!...Oh, sure, I can wait a second... You're getting Piccolo to do the rice? ChiChi!..."

Vegeta snorted, the idea of the Namek cooking amusing him no end.

"Hm? No, I haven't done my dress yet, I'm still deciding on a style... Really? White, why didn't you tell me earlier?... Oh I know, and you're going to help me pick a good haircut!..."

Bulma left the room, leaving Vegeta to his television. It seemed the Saiyan had finally found something better to do than complaining.

"You know what, ChiChi? Vegeta's sitting on his lazy ass in front of the TV and I couldn't be happier! If channel surfing can keep him off my back long enough, I'll be able to organise my wedding!"

"Will you still have room for him after you and Yumcha tie the knot?" ChiChi asked.

"Of course. I'm more worried that he'll blow up my groom for hanging around too much!"

"What's the matter, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

The Saiyans had been sitting around the table while Piccolo served up some rice. Suddenly, the Namek had frozen to the spot.

"Goku... we have a problem..." Piccolo whispered hoarsly.


	2. Chapter 2: Plan A

Chapter 2

Goku had sent Gohan to his room to do more studying, earning a few stares.

"What are we going to do?" He whispered to Piccolo in a hushed voice. "Bulma isn't supposed to get married to Yumcha! She's supposed to get together with Vegeta! You didn't say anything, did you?"

"No, of course not!" Piccolo whispered back, angrily. "I'm not an idiot. Besides, not only have I been around here the whole time, but I don't talk to either of them anyway!"

"So what are we going to do?" Goku repeated his earlier question.

"We need to get Bulma to fall for Vegeta."

"But she's with Yumcha!"

"Then we'll need to break them up!" Piccolo growled.

"I couldn't do that! They're happy... and getting married!" Goku whined. "And they're my friends! I couldn't do it, even if it is for the future!"

"Hmm." Piccolo could see Goku had a point - the Saiyan wouldn't be able to do it.

"I know! Think of it this way: getting married is a mistake, because they wont be happy." Piccolo offered.

Goku sat and thought for a while. His face scrunched up, and he kept scratching his head.

"Okay, it'll work for now. What's the plan?" He asked.

Piccolo grinned.

"Remind me, why are we foraging through Vegeta's underwear?" Goku asked Piccolo, holding up a pair of Tweety-covered blue boxers.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" The Namek turned. "The same reason we went through Bulma's underwear!"

"We're looking for a bra?"

"No!" Piccolo growled, and lowered his voice. "We need boxers."

"Oh, yeah!" Goku grinned, and then frowned. "Why?"

"If we put the boxers in Bulma's room, Yumcha will think she's cheating on him." Piccolo explained. "He'll call off the wedding."

"Good plan." Goku nodded. "What's the bra for?"

"It goes in Yumcha's apartment. Bulma will think it's another woman's bra." Piccolo grinned. "Plus, suspicions will be confirmed with some answering machine messages..."

"Answering machine... Oh! I remember this bit." Goku lifted out a pair of boxers from Vegeta's drawer. "How about these?"

Piccolo's grin spread.

"Perfect."

"Ready to go yet Bulma?" Yumcha called to his fiancée through the bathroom door.

"Not quite." She yelled back.

Yumcha sat down on the bed, waiting for his bride-to-be. He sighed, knowing she could walk out dressed worse than the Paper-bag Princess and she'd look as stunning as ever. Of course, she didn't need clothes to look amazing...

He laid back on the bed, happy hentai thoughts filling his mind. And there she was in the middle of it, a blue-haired goddess, nearly his forever...

His hand touched something silky under her cotton pillow. Curious, he sat up and grabbed the item.

'Boxers?' He thought. 'They must be mine.' He chuckled. 'But wait, since when did I have boxers with "KING SIZE LUVA" written on them?'

His mind raced, just as Bulma stepped out of the bathroom.

"Tadda!" She giggled, turning a circle so Yumcha could see her small black number. "What do you think?"

Yumcha frowned at her. "Bulma, have you been cheating on me?"

"Cheating?" Bulma repeated. "Why would you think that?"

"I found these under you pillow." Yumcha waved the boxers accusingly.

"Those? I've seen those before--" Bulma stopped. "Oh, man!"

"So you admit it?" Yumcha demanded.

"No, those are Vegeta's! They must have gotten mixed up in the laundry." Bulma explained, wondering how they got to her pillow.

"Oh, alright then. I'm sorry." Yumcha apologised, wondering how they got to her pillow.

"I'll just drop them by the laundry to get sorted again." She said, grabbing her bag.

"Shall we away?" Yumcha asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall!" Bulma giggled, taking his arm.

The marched together down the stairs, arm in arm. Mrs Briefs stood at the bottom, admiring the beautiful couple and how happy they looked together. Vegeta took one look, snorted, and walked off to attack the kitchen.

"Oh, you two look marvellous." Mrs Briefs sighed as they reached the bottom.

"Thanks, Mom." Bulma smiled. "Oh, and before I forget and take them to the restaurant, Vegeta's boxers got mixed with my stuff."

Mrs Briefs giggled at the underwear. "I didn't know he wore these."

"Oh, and one more thing, dear." Mrs Briefs called to her daughter as she headed for the door. "Do you know a Taichi? Only he's been calling, asking for something he calls your 'erotic coition'."

Bulma turned bright red, and Yumcha glared bloody daggers at her.

Vegeta's laughs could be heard from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan B

Chapter Three

"Okay." Piccolo said. "Here's the plan. You go get some porn, some flowers, a prostitute, a Pikachu, a cell phone, a slab of beer, twenty Zenni in unmarked bills and a dinosaur egg and meet me at The Blue Palm!"

"Porn, beer, Pikachu... Hey! I don't know where to get all this stuff!" Goku yelled at the disappearing Namek. "Piccolo! Piccolo!"

Yumcha led Bulma through the shiny glass doors into the dining hall of the exclusive restaurant, The Blue Palm. They walked past the quietly chatting dinners to a table for two overlooking the softly glittering lights of West City bay. The lighting was low and romantic, and the table was lit by an elegant candelabra.

"Wow. This is so romantic." Bulma sighed, her eyes drifting from the lights of the bay to meet Yumcha's eyes.

"Only the best for you, babe." Yumcha smiled. "Of course, we don't have to be in a place like this for me to enjoy your company."

"You little charmer." Bulma giggled.

"I speak only the truth." Yumcha grinned.

Women at other tables glared jealously at the happy couple as they continued to talk on.

"Hmmm. Not good." Piccolo observed through his binoculars. "They're getting closer."

Goku appeared, dragging a sack and wheezing heavily.

"Here. Some porn, some flowers, a prostitute, a Pikachu, a cell phone, a slab of beer, twenty Zenni in unmarked bills and a dinosaur egg. Just like you ordered." He dumped the sack.

Piccolo looked up. "Good. You did better than Kennan."

"I think it was Kel."

"Whatever." Piccolo waved his hand and gave Goku the binoculars. "Look at them."

"This isn't good!" Goku gasped. "Bulma dyed her hair black! And it's much longer!"

"Huh?" Piccolo looked. "Gah! Next table over, gumball!"

"Oh. Okay, I see them." Goku turned back to Piccolo. "Gumball?"

"Shaddap." Piccolo growled. "We're going to bring in the heavy artillery! It's going to take more than I realised to split up this couple."

"Right. What's first?" Goku asked.

"Gimmie the twenty Zenni and the prostitute." Piccolo ordered.

"Piccolo! If you're that desparate--" Goku scolded.

"Not me you frypan! I'm a Namek!" Piccolo snapped.

Goku just shook his head, opened his sack and pulled out Charlene and a wad of Zenni.

"We have a job for you." Piccolo hissed to the hooker.

"Really?" Charlene eyed off her 'clients'. "Actually, if you want a threesome..."

"Gah! No way! I'm happily married." Goku pouted.

"Then I'll give you a discount." Charlene winked.

"ChiChi's going to kill me." Goku whined. "Just tell her what she needs to do so I don't get into any trouble. After all, it's Yumcha and Bulma who need to split up, not me and ChiChi."

"Alright. And Goku, I'll need to get you to do something while plan B is in action." Piccolo took a breath. "Okay miss, I was wondering if you could...."

Goku opened up the second drawer down and began ruffling through.

"What am I doing here again?" He whispered to himself, pulling out the Tweety boxers again.

Finding a pair of boxers he thought were adequate, he was about to shut the drawer again when something caught his eye.

'A diary?' He picked it up. 'I wouldn't. I'm not that low.'

He thought about putting it back.

'I bet Piccolo would love to read it though!' He chuckled, pocketing the small book.

Just then, the door slammed open and the light was flicked on.

"KAKAROT!!" Vegeta exclaimed in shock.

"Vegeta!!" Goku yelled back, panicked, and jumped out the window.

"KAKAROT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!? KAKAROT!!!!" Vegeta yelled after him.

"Whew! That was close." Goku breathed. "Wait, what am I flying for?"

He Instant Transmissioned back to Piccolo.

Yumcha poured Bulma a glass of champagne. The sunny-yellow liquid bubbled cheerfully in her glass. The taste was of apricots and berries, and the oak flavour gave it a wisened taste. It was sweet, not too dry, and the aftertaste tickled the tastebuds.

Can you believe I learnt this much about wine before I could legally drink?

Anyway, as I was saying, the vintage of the wine was an excellent year from the finest of French wineries, and had been matured in old English she-oaks to bring out the full potential of the grapes. The makers--

"ON WITH IT!" Bulma snapped.

Well sorry! Just imparting some knowledge.

So the champagne was good. Neither Bulma nor Yumcha were wine connoisseurs, so they didn't really appreciate this fine bouquet to the fullest. But they liked it.

"How long have we known each other?" Yumcha asked thoughtfully as he took a sip of his champagne. "Since Goku was eleven? That would make it sixteen years then, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. I remember, I was going to wish for a boyfriend." Bulma giggled.

"And I was going to wish away my fear of women." Yumcha grinned. "I guess I didn't need the dragon for that."

The two chuckled happily to each other.

"Yumcha!" A young female voice called out.

The two turned. A curvy, red-haired, sexy young woman wearing a very revealing and tight black dress was standing by the door and waving to the now blushing Yumcha.

"Hi there!" She blew him a kiss, before being seated by a waiter at the other side of the restaurant.

"Weird." Yumcha muttered, turning back to Bulma. "I wonder who... she... was?"

He trailed off, weakening under Bulma's glare.

"What?" He asked meakly.

"Good going Charlene!" Piccolo cheered, grinning evilly. "This plan may work yet!"


	4. Chapter 4: Plan C

Chapter 4

Goku sighed, watching Piccolo as he poked around Yumcha's apartment. The Namek had been digging around the less-than-spotless living/dining room, occasionally grabbing something from the bag and hiding it.

"By the way, what were you doing to Bulma's car?" He asked, hoping for conversation.

"Plan C. I was sabotaging it." Piccolo chuckled. "What type of porn did you get?"

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got a bit of everything he had."

Piccolo's eyes widened and he opened up the sack. Sure enough, there were videos and magazines, hardcore and the softer style, straight and gay, and any other type of porn you could think of.

"Where did you go?" He gaped.

"Uh, I wasn't sure where you buy this stuff, so I asked Master Roshi. He said it was only a small portion of what he had, if I wanted more." Goku scratched his head.

Piccolo shook his head, grabbed Roshi's stock with an extended arm, and shoved it under Yumcha's bed, sofa, and TV.

"How do you know Bulma will see this?" Goku asked.

"Would you go at it with your parents in the house?" Piccolo questioned. "Besides, I'm better at electronic bugging than Batman. I heard their plans when they were leaving."

Piccolo stood up and closed the sack.

"Where are Vegeta's underpants?" He asked.

"Here." Goku pulled the silk boxers out of his back pocket and threw them to Piccolo. "What are they for?"

"We're switching from rifles to cannons, my friend. Another woman's bra may make Bulma suspicious, but another man's underwear..." Piccolo smirked.

"You're definitely a sly fox." Goku commented. "Oh, and I found something at the back of Vegeta's underwear drawer you might be interested in."

Goku held up the small, black book.

"A diary?" Piccolo's smirk grew. "Perfect!"

Piccolo stuffed Vegeta's boxers behind a cushion on the sofa.

"Let's go, plan C must be happening as we speak!"

Piccolo laughed evilly, locking Yumcha's door as he left.

"Well, I guess the evening wasn't too bad." Bulma sighed as she and Yumcha walked out to her car. "At least the food was good."

The couple had long reached the decision that the redhead was the girlfriend or wife of one of Yumcha's team mates, and Yumcha had just forgotten her.

"Besides," he had argued, "why would I want her? I've got you!"

Bulma had given in; once Yumcha pointed out that he had forgiven her for having Vegeta's underpants on her bed.

"What's that?" Yumcha pointed to an object stuffed under the windscreen wipers of Bulma's car.

Bulma picked it up. "It's a bunch of flowers! Long stem roses."

She looked at the card. "To my dearest Bulma, I'll never forget the time we first met and you let me peek up your skirt and see you bathe. From, Anonymous Admirer?"

"What the HELL?" Yumcha burst.

Piccolo snorted. "Where'd you think up that?" He chuckled.

"Well, you said to write about what happened when we first met." Goku defended. "And she did lift her skirt for me! And the whole bath thing. Did I do wrong?"

"No, that was perfect." Piccolo laughed.

"Something suspicious is going on here." Bulma mused, getting into the driver's seat.

"You would say that." Yumcha grumbled, sliding into the passenger seat.

"What was that?" Bulma demanded.

"Well, you have to look at the evidence! Underwear under your pillow that's supposedly Vegeta's, except he doesn't wear those ones. Plus, you've been getting some pretty intimate phone calls from other men. And now the flowers!" Yumcha yelled.

"Oh? And what about that floozy in the restaurant? Hmm?" Bulma glowered.

"Pi!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma yelled.

"I didn't say anything." Yumcha said.

"Ka!"

"What? But if you didn't say anything..." Bulma frowned.

"...then there's something else in the car with us..." Yumcha finished.

"Chuuu!"

The two turned wide-eyed to the back seat. Sitting in the middle, rubbing its nose and looking back puppy-dog eyed, was a--

"Pikachu!"

Bulma and Yumcha screamed.

Piccolo laughed as he watched the couple flee the car and get chased around the parking lot by the small, yellow rodent.

"I don't see what's so funny." Goku pouted. "That thing is pretty scary."

"No it's not. You just have to know how to handle a Pikachu, that's all." Piccolo chuckled. "I'd say that worked well."

"There's still one problem." Goku said. "How do we know Bulma will get together with Vegeta and not some other guy?"

"Bulma will do it to spite Yumcha. That's the kind of chick she is." Piccolo grinned evilly. "Plus, I've been doing some reading."

Opening Vegeta's diary to a random page, Piccolo read aloud, "Why does that stupid Onna have to wiggle her butt like that whenever she's fixing the Gravity machine? It's painful enough without her tempting me even more like that. If my Saiyan pride wasn't getting in the way, I'd---" Piccolo paused. "Well, you can imagine."

"Imagine what? What?" Goku grabbed the book and read. "Eew... ick... urgh... oh... hmm, I must try that with ChiChi..."


	5. Chapter 5: Backfire

Chapter Five

Yumcha unlocked his apartment door and held it open for Bulma. She walked in stiffly, still steaming from the encounter in the restaurant car park. Yumcha closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. They had eventually outrun the yellow mouse, but were too terrified to go back for the car.

"I'll give you a ride in the morning." Yumcha took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

Bulma giggled. "You're putting your dress jacket on your coat rack."

The couple laughed, and all the tension created by the popular pocket monster was instantly relieved.

Bulma sank down into Yumcha's couch.

"Man, I was getting majorly stressed for a moment there." She realized. "I was nearly ready to break up with you, over a few stupid mishaps over one night!"

"Me too. A lot has been happening." Yumcha sat next to Bulma, pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "You wanna call it a night?"

"Do zebras have spots?" Bulma smirked. "That's not what we were planning."

Yumcha climbed on top of Bulma and began kissing her. Bulma returned the kisses, and soon they were writhing sensually against each other, kissing and caressing. Soft moans escaped their lips, and Bulma wiggled to get more comfortable...

THUMP!

"Ouch!" Yumcha sat up off the floor and rubbed his butt.

Bulma leaned over the edge of the sofa, blushing. "Sorry, Yumcha!"

Yumcha chuckled. "That's okay Bulma." His eyes fell to something sticking out underneath the sofa. "Hey, what's this?"

Bulma reached out and grabbed it. "Wha--? What? This is a porn magazine!"

"Porn? But how did that get there?" Yumcha grabbed at it.

Bulma reached under the sofa and pulled out more magazines and videos.

"Yumcha, is there something you're not telling me?" Bulma asked quietly, her face turning pale.

Yumcha himself was looking a little sickly. "Like what?"

"This is gay porn." Bulma breathed, holding out a few items.

"G-gay?" Yumcha stuttered. "B-b-but none of this is mine!"

Bulma looked away, disbelieving.

"C'mon Bulma!" Yumcha yelled defensively. "You know me, I hate porn! Besides, you were here yesterday and none of this was here!"

"Hmmm." Bulma hmmed, and began looking around the apartment.

Vegeta closed the refrigerator door and sat up on the kitchen bench. He chugged down the orange juice from the bottle, and wiped from his eyes the sleep that had gathered from the eight hours of the 'Passions' marathon he had just spent in front of the TV.

'Stupid Timmy,' he thought to himself.

The phone rang. Now acquainted with the primitive Earth communications device, Vegeta picked up the receiver like Bulma had demonstrated and answered.

"We don't want any!" he snapped. "You can take your charity, or new phone service or whatever and shove it up your--"

"Vegeta!" The voice at the other end snapped.

Vegeta groaned. "Kakarot's wife."

"Hello Vegeta. I'm going to ignore your poor excuse for a greeting and get to the point. Have you seen my husband?" ChiChi growled.

"That idiot? Yes I have, and I'd appreciate it if you'd enlighten him on the concept of privacy!"

"What are you on about?"

"Bah, your third-class baka was going through my underwear, that's what!" Vegeta yelled. "You'd better find him first, or the next time you see him may be in the morgue!"

"Yeah, right." ChiChi scoffed. "The only reason we'd be in the morgue would be to identify your body! But, he's not at Capsule Corp?"

"No! He's not on Capsule Corp grounds." Vegeta seethed.

"Hmmmmm..."

Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently, hoping to get back to his program.

"Go find him!" ChiChi eventually demanded.

"What?" Vegeta yelped.

"Go find him! Who knows, the heart virus might have kicked in! Oh, my poor Goku-san!" ChiChi began wailing.

"Fine! I'll go find him." Vegeta snapped. "But hear this, it's only because I want to be the one to kill him, not some stupid microscopic whose only purpose is to procreate through the use of other living cells!"

ChiChi was stunned into silence.

Vegeta slammed the phone on the hook, stormed out the front door and flew off into the night.

"I smell a rat!" Bulma declared, standing at the head of Yumcha's dinner table.

The table was completely covered by a pile of pornography, a stack of the smutty, oodles of the obscene, and on top of it all, a pair of Vegeta's clearly labelled underwear.

"But why would someone want to fill my house with porn? And where would they get it all?" Yumcha asked, stunned.

"They'd get it from Master Roshi, of course. But I don't think they're just responsible for the porn." Bulma began pacing. "They could be responsible for it all; the phone calls, the floozy, the flowers, even the Pikachu!"

Yumcha nodded; Bulma was right.

"But who?" He wondered out loud.

"That's a good question."

The two stared at the mountain on top of the table, silently pondering its origin.


	6. Chapter 6: What if it doesn't work?

Chapter Six

"So, Bulma finds the porn and dumps Yumcha." Goku recapped.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and sighed. Saiyans.

He focused his eyes back through the binoculars to Yumcha's apartment window. Since they were situated on the roof of the building across the road, Piccolo could only see in through the bathroom window. But Goku didn't need to know that.

"What if it doesn't work?" Goku asked. "And why is there stuff left over in the sack?"

"The stuff in the sack is for Plan E, our emergency plan." Piccolo explained.

"E for Emergency!" Goku chuckled.

"Very good, Elmo." Piccolo grumbled. "And if all else fails, I have a super-secret backup plan that can't fail!"

"Ooh! Super-secret?" Goku wiggled with glee. "What is it? What is it?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be super-secret then, would it?" Piccolo growled.

"Aww." Goku sank down to sit on the sack.

The pair sat in silence again.

Suddenly, Piccolo stood up.

"Dammit." Piccolo cursed. "Vegeta's coming."

"Vegeta?" Goku followed Piccolo's gaze.

Sure enough, the Saiyan Prince landed on the edge of the building and glared at the two.

"Well well!" He sneered. "What would you two be doing out here all by yourselves so late?"

"None of your business Vegeta." Piccolo snarled.

"Hey Vegeta, why are you only wearing your boxers? And what's that orange smear on your upper lip?" Goku asked, pointing.

Startled, Vegeta suddenly realised how much of a hurry he'd been in to make sure Kakarot was okay. Suddenly feeling very silly, the Prince felt a blush creep. 

"It's orange juice." he growled. "It just so happened I was in the middle of something when your blasted wife called searching for you!"

"Just what were you doing at this time of night that required you to be half-naked with juice?" Goku asked.

"I do not want to know!" Piccolo snapped, horrified. "Why are you out here Vegeta?"

Vegeta hmphed. "To tell Kakarot he's well overdue for dinner! It's well past eleven-thirty!"

"What!? I missed dinner?!?" Goku cried out. "Oh no!"

"Since when were you ChiChi's messenger boy?" Piccolo asked mockingly.

"I missed dinner!!"

"Since I will be the one to destroy Kakarot, not some stupid virus!"

Goku began to hop from foot to foot.

"So you were worried?"

"No! Of course not!"

Goku grabbed Piccolo by his collar and shook him. "I MISSED DINNER!!"

Vegeta laughed at the stunned Namek.

"Well, Kakarot, if you really want that food, you're going to have to go home and get it!"

"Good idea, Vegeta!" Goku grinned, taking off into the air.

"Oh, and Kakarot?" Vegeta called. "Tell your loud-mouthed woman to never call me again!"

"Will do!" Goku yelled back.

Piccolo woke up and realised he was being dragged through the air by his shirt.

Growling and detaching himself, he glared up at Goku and snarled, "Instant Transmission."

Goku blinked a couple of times.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, and raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Piccolo hovered, waiting.

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

Goku reappeared.

"Sorry, Piccolo." He grabbed Piccolo's arm, and disappeared again.

Bulma slammed the phone on the hook in anger.

"Well?" Yumcha prompted.

Bulma looked at him, clearly frustrated. "Yeah, Master Roshi admits the magazines and videos are his, but keeps insisting Goku took them, saying Piccolo needed them."

"Goku?" Yumcha laughed. "I don't think Goku even knows what porn is. And Piccolo, well, he's a Namek!"

"I know." Bulma sat down on Yumcha's lap, sighing. "It doesn't get us any closer to knowing who did this."

"It's okay, babe." Yumcha kissed Bulma's neck. "At least we caught them doing it."

Bulma turned her head and kissed Yumcha on the lips. "You're right." She giggled, and turned around on his lap to fully face him. "Now where were we?"

Yumcha smirked, picked Bulma up, and carried her into the bedroom.

(Short, I know, but important. Oh, and if you want to be informed of updates to this story in future, say so in your review and leave me your email address. Stay tuned, the worst is yet to come! Same time, same channel!)


	7. Chapter 7: Excuses, excuses!

Happy Father's Day, y'all. Did you get him something good?

Chapter Seven

Gohan yawned as he walked into the kitchen, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He sat down at the table which was straining under the weight of breakfast. Grabbing a plate and serving himself a stack of pancakes, the young demi-Saiyan turned to his father.

"Are you okay Dad?" He asked.

Goku had his head bowed guiltily, and was staring at his cereal with a depressed look. He pushed the flakes around with his spoon, not eating. He looked up at his son, then back down to the bowl.

Gohan turned to his mother, who was busying herself with a large stack of dishes. Unfortunately, she was breaking every one.

"I knew he was a bad influence. I told you two to stay away from him!" ChiChi scolded, dropping more china into the wastebasket.

"I'm sorry ChiChi." Goku weakly apologised.

"I don't know how he gets away with it. Kidnapping Gohan, getting him into fights, and now he's keeping you out past eleven-thirty!" ChiChi threw another plate away, and turned around. "Why would you want to hang out with Piccolo anyway?"

Goku looked up with pleading eyes. "We had to, ChiChi! For the future!"

"That's what you keep saying! For the future! Gohan has to train all the time, for the future! Piccolo has to stay with us, for the future! You can't go get a job or a driver's license, because you're too busy training for the future!" ChiChi took a breath.

There was a knock at the door.

"Gohan, honey, go answer that please." ChiChi turned back to the dishes.

Gohan hopped up from the table and went to the door. He opened it, and Piccolo looked down and smiled.

"Ready for training, kid?" He asked.

"I don't think this is a good time, Mr Piccolo." Gohan whispered.

"Gohan!" ChiChi called sweetly from the kitchen. "Who is it? It wouldn't happen to be that green psychopathic long-fanged freak of a demon whose monstrous ways keep you and your daddy from leading full and happy lives, would it?"

Piccolo began to sweat. "I see what you mean, kid."

"Don't leave our villainous guest out in the cold, Gohan. Invite him in." ChiChi instructed.

"Sorry, Mr Piccolo." Gohan lowered his head, and closed the door behind his friend.

"Nice knowing you, kid." Piccolo whispered back.

"Take a seat please, slime-coloured ogre." ChiChi ordered Piccolo as he entered the kitchen.

Piccolo sat.

ChiChi turned to Gohan and smiled sweetly. "Gohan, why don't you go play outside? Your daddy, the monstrosity and I are going to have a little talk."

Gohan paled, nodded, and ran outside.

Piccolo was now bowing his head in the same fashion as Goku.

"Now, Goku and devil-incarnate, you two are going to tell me the truth. The whole truth."

"And nothing but the truth." Piccolo finished, without looking up.

Goku chuckled.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" ChiChi roared, and was met with silence.

"Now, what were you two doing last night that was so important?" She demanded.

"Well, you see Chi, Piccolo said Yumcha and Bulma are getting married." Goku began. "And well, you see, we were just-- I mean, we needed to-- what I really mean is, Piccolo and I were--"

"Out planning something." Piccolo finished. "For Yumcha. Since he's getting married and all."

"Yeah, something special." Goku added, catching on to Piccolo's idea.

"For tonight. It's not everyday a Z-warrior gets married!"

Goku nodded in agreement.

ChiChi frowned. "And why did this take you until eleven-thirty?"

"Because..." Piccolo looked at Goku. "Some of the places we were making arrangements at... don't open until eleven?"

ChiChi sighed, sat down, and rubbed her temples.

"Why didn't you just tell me this?" She asked.

"Well, we thought you'd probably tell Bulma, and Bulma might get mad at Yumcha spending a night out and about in clubs and stuff." Goku explained.

"Yeah, Bulma's that kind of woman. She might think he'd cheat or something." Piccolo added.

ChiChi thought for a moment. Bulma would freak like that, and it was nice to see Goku hadn't completely forgotten about life beyond his new training regime.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, ChiChi." Goku said softly.

"All this worrying is going to give me wrinkles." ChiChi said after a few moments. "All right, I forgive you Goku. You and Piccolo can go celebrate with Yumcha tonight, but from now on, you have to tell me where you're going and call at ten, okay?"

Goku grinned. "I can do that, ChiChi!"

"Do I get an apology for all the names?" Piccolo asked.

"Don't push it." ChiChi growled dangerously. "I'll go get Gohan, I'll bet he's really hungry."

ChiChi left the room humming.

"So when do we start plan E?" Goku whispered.

"Tonight." Piccolo whispered. "So, we can train or whatever today."

"I've got an idea." Goku smiled at ChiChi, who had just walked in the door with a very relieved Gohan.

"What idea would that be, Goku honey?" ChiChi asked.

"Well, maybe Gohan and Piccolo could spend the day training together?" Goku suggested.

"What? Gohan with-- with him?" ChiChi looked horrified.

"Well, I was planning something. You know, for just the two of us?" Goku gave a suggestive look.

"Oh!" ChiChi giggled. "Well, alright then."

"Yay!" Gohan cheered through his pancakes.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, spotting the little black book in Goku's back pocket.


	8. Chapter 8: Have a beer! I insist

Chapter Eight

"I'm walking on sunshine, wa-oh!" Goku sang. "I'm walking on sunshine, WA-OH! NOW DON'T IT FEEL GOOD!!!"

"Be quiet!" Piccolo snapped, holding his right hand over his ear. "Anyone would think you're already drunk!"

"Da! Ba ba, na-na na-na na na na!" Goku continued to sing.

Piccolo switched the large slab of beer from one hand to the other. Though he was fine with the weight, it was proving to be awkard to carry. As they reached Yumcha's building, Piccolo pulled Goku aside and whispered harsly in his ear.

"You know the plan, right?"

"Of course!" Goku chirped. "He gets drunk, and we take him partying. Then, instead of making Bulma think he's cheated, we get him to actually cheat!"

Piccolo smirked, the waved his free arm to the closed door. "Would you do the honours?"

Yumcha had just finished burning Roshi's stock of the salacious and was adding Vegeta's silken undergarments when there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll be there in a second!" He called out, turning his head.

Without warning, the boxers burst into flames, spitting sparks in every direction. Yumcha dropped the boxers in shock, which fell on his leg and ignited his pants.

"YAA!" He yelped, hopping about, trying to pat the flames out.

Suddenly, the remainder of last week's pizza found itself under Yumcha's foot, and the poor baseballer found himself slipping over, only to hit his head on the oven top hot plates.

The lit gas hot plates he was using to burn the porn.

"EEAAARRRGGHHH!!!!" He yelled, running back and forth. "MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Yumcha was stopped in his tracks by a sudden splash of cold water on top of his head. Dripping ashen water off his face, Yumcha looked up and saw Goku filling up a jug at the sink. Next to him was Piccolo, who was stomping out the small fire the boxers had started.

Goku poured half the jug on top of Yumcha's head, and the rest on his burnt leg.

"Man, that looked really nasty, Yumcha. Are you alright?" Goku asked.

"I'll be fine." Yumcha sighed, running a hand through what was left of his hair.

Piccolo snorted and began chuckling. "You should see your hair!"

Goku blinked, and began laughing too.

Yumcha turned the corner and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was much, much shorter and was sticking straight up.

He walked back out to the kitchen, and found himself laughing despite his horrid luck.

"Yeah, I look like Vegeta with a haircut or something!" He joked.

"I'd advise that in the future, you be a little more careful with your cooking." Piccolo smirked.

Yumcha grinned. "Actually, I was getting rid of a pile of pornography that appeared in my aparment. You wouldn't believe the selection!"

"Porn- pornography?" Goku gulped.

"Yeah, you know, those magazines Roshi's always drooling over." Yumcha explained. "I have no idea how it got to my apartment. Anyway, what are you two doing here? And... how did you get in? My door locks itself...!"

Yumcha ran to his front door.

"What, you think we busted it in?" Piccolo scoffed.

Yumcha opened it, testing it was still intact.

"Yeah, we heard you yelling, so Piccolo did this neat trick which unlocked it." Goku explained. "He just waved his hand at the handle and click!"

Yumcha closed his door.

"Well... why are you here?" Yumcha asked. "Not that I'm not happy you are."

"We heard you got engaged to Bulma, so we came to celebrate with you." Goku smiled warmly. "It's not everyday you get married!"

Yumcha smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Have a beer." Piccolo chucked a can at Yumcha.

"I probably shouldn't." Yumcha looked at it. "But what the hey, I don't drink often and this is a special occasion."

Piccolo grinned, and threw Goku a can.

Well, that's pretty much the last thing that Goku could remember before a piercing light from the crack in the curtains awoke him. His head throbbed painfully, and through the dank dark of the room he could see that he was lying on Yumcha's table.

He sat up, rubbed his head and discovered somebody's panties in his hand. There were beer cans, liquor bottles and empty glasses lying all around him on the space of the table, seats and floor. He then realised his pants were missing.

He moaned, and got off the table. Dragging his feet and scratching his head, he trudged into the living room.

In a similar situation to the one Goku awoke in, Piccolo lay, snoring, across Yumcha's sofa. Goku could clearly identify the pool of vomit that lay on the carpet, and on his pants. Well, that explains why he took them off. Kind of.

He stumbled over to Yumcha's bedroom, creaking the door ajar and peeking in. It appeared Yumcha had attempted to get into bed and failed. The poor man lay starfished on the floor next to his bed, wearing only a pair of dirty briefs. He snorted and kicked in his sleep, then lay still.

Goku then lazily made his way back to the kitchen, and began rumaging through Yumcha's cupboards in search of breakfast. He grabbed a packet of cornflakes, emptied it into the largest bowl he could find in his hungover state, poured on all the milk in the house and began munching.

Halfway through breakfast, Piccolo staggered in. He looked up at Goku, grunted a good morning, and sat down in the closest chair. One look told Goku that Piccolo felt as bad as he did.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Did the plan work?" Goku mumbled.

"I don't know." Piccolo growled, holding his head. "I can't remember."

There was a loud thump from Yumcha's room, acompanied by a loud "Oow!"

"Yumcha's awake." Goku announced.

Yumcha tripped in, and fell into a chair. He sat still for a moment, then let out a long moan. He gripped his head in his hands, then lay it down on the table, knocking a half-full bottle over.

"Remind me to never drink again." He groaned.

Goku kept eating.


	9. Chapter 9: Buck's night, baby!

Chapter Nine

Goku went home.

Yumcha and Piccolo were left to tend to the complete wasteland that was once Yumcha's apartment. They started by getting out a garbage bag and picking up all the bottles, cans and broken glasses.

"What a night." Yumcha groaned, picking up Goku's soiled pants with a pair of tongs.

"I wouldn't know," Piccolo joked, holding out the garbag. "Can't remember. Got that drunk."

"I didn't. Well, almost. I remember most of the night, though some of the details are fuzzy." Yumcha stuffed the pants in the bag. "Under the couch?"

Piccolo lifted up his end of the sofa, and they moved it back. They found more empty liquor bottles, and a video Yumcha had missed.

"Don't leave me in suspense." Piccolo began scooping bottles.

"Well, as I remember it..." Yumcha began.

(Cue "The Entertainer", fade to street side. Enter Yumcha, Piccolo and Goku stride pompously from stage right)

Goku: I do say, old chap. This quaint tavern seems appropriate.

Piccolo: I do agree. Let us join in the festivities, and celebrate our chum's engagement to the fair lady.

Piccolo stared at Yumcha.

"Seriously!" Yumcha defended. "I mean, you two had already had five beers!"

(Cue loud dance beat, fade to hip nightclub. Lights flash, couples dance. Enter Yumcha, Piccolo and Goku from front door)

Piccolo: Rather loud.

Goku: I agree.  If it pleases you, let us find a table to ourselves and order some refreshments.

Yumcha: (pointing) Over there looks good.

(Piccolo leads the way. Crowd parts. They find a (now) empty table and sit)

"Okay. So we went to a nightclub and ordered drinks." Piccolo recapped.

"We didn't just order drinks. Chicks kept coming over, and men too. And we weren't getting just beer, or even wine. They were serving us the so-strong-its-near-pure-alcohol stuff." Yumcha shook his head. "You wouldn't believe the attention we were getting. I kept having to remind myself I was engaged, and taken. Bedroom next?"

Piccolo nodded, and they moved into Yumcha's bedroom.

"What happened with all the girls?" He asked.

(Cue dance beat, fade to nightclub. Yumcha, Piccolo and Goku are sitting at the table. A blonde is hanging over Yumcha's chair; a brunette is sitting on Goku's lap.)

Yumcha: Let's have another drink.

Piccolo: Beer! Beer is foamy. Beeeeeerr. (Drops head to table)

Goku: ...and then I saved the world from aliens.

Brunette: I think you've had too much to drink.

Piccolo: Smoooooooth.... foameeeeeeee.....

Blonde: C'mon, let's dance! I'm sure your fiancée won't find out.

Goku: Wanna see my tail?

Piccolo: Warm... and very... beer.

Yumcha: No dance, thanks. I wouldn't have proposed if I was interested in other women.

Piccolo: Beeeeeerrrrr.......... foameeeeeeeeee..........

"I think that's all the rubbish." Piccolo shook the bag, and tied it at the top. "Now to clean your carpet. Where do you keep the mop?"

"Laundry Lady for the building has one. I don't think she'd be too impressed with vomit, so we'd better volunteer the job." Yumcha picked up the phone. "I'll call and ask if we can borrow the cleaning stuff. But you're doing the lounge room; that's your vomit in there."

Piccolo sighed and sat down on the bed. "Fair's fair, I guess."

Bulma was on the phone to ChiChi.

"Urgh! It's unbelievable, Chi. Do you know what I heard? One of Dad's employees down in Accounting told me that she saw Yumcha in a nightclub last night, getting as drunk as a lord with girls all over him!" Bulma raged. "I thought we were getting married! Obviously, he's still interested in other women."

ChiChi chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Bulma. Yumcha wasn't cruising for chicks."

"Oh? And how do you know?" Bulma asked, still angry.

"Because Goku and Piccolo were with him. I'm certain about that; Goku got home just half an hour ago with a horrible hangover! They were just taking Yumcha out for a night on the town to celebrate. I'm sure Yumcha didn't even think about cheating." ChiChi reassured her.

"You're right, ChiChi." Bulma laughed weakly. "I've been so stressed. I've got to have more faith in Yumcha, otherwise this marriage won't work."

"Since you two got together, you've both had problems. But you've always sorted them out, haven't you?" ChiChi reminded her.

"Yeah." Bulma giggled. "He's such a cutie-pie. I think I got a real catch, Chi."

"We both did." ChiChi agreed warmly.

_(It looks like Plan E didn't work! What will our heroes do now? Is Trunks's life doomed? And how did this happen, if Trunks said they'd just fall apart naturally? Answers to these and more, next time! Same time, same channel!)_


	10. Chapter 10: Dites Lui Tout

Chapter Ten

"Staying for lunch?" Gohan asked Piccolo as they walked in the front door.

Piccolo nodded. "Sure kid."

"Alright!" Gohan grinned at his mentor, and then ran upstairs to change out of his sweaty training uniform.

"So, did it work?" Goku asked Piccolo, walking up behind. "The plan, I mean."

Piccolo turned. "Nah. Yumcha told me what he remembered, and he's as clean as a whistle."

"So what do we do now?" Goku asked.

Piccolo exhaled. "We use my super-secret backup plan."

"A secret! Ooh!" Goku wiggled. "What is it? C'mon, tell me! Tellmetellmetellme!"

"After lunch!" Piccolo snapped. "That's when we'll put it into action."

"Lunch is ready! Goku! Gohan! Demon-spawn!"

"He's not a demon-spawn, Mom!" Gohan called as he walked down the stairs.

"I do have a name." Piccolo grumbled to ChiChi as he sat down.

"Oh? Is it Lucifer?" ChiChi sniped. "Or Satan, perhaps?"

"I give up." Piccolo sighed.

"Back at Yumcha's." Goku looked up at the large apartment building. "What's our plan this time?"

"I call it, Plan Dites-Lui Tout." Piccolo said proudly.

"Ooh! What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"It's Namek." Piccolo explained.

"Namek? How many languages do you know?" Goku asked in amazement.

"Two."

"Two huh? Namek and-- what other language?"

"French." Piccolo replied sarcastically.

"Wow! French huh? That is so smart!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, and marched into Yumcha's building.

Yumcha opened his door. "Goku? Piccolo?"

"Didn't light yourself on fire again this time I see," Piccolo joked.

"Mind if we come in?" Goku asked.

"Sure! Come on in." Yumcha stepped aside, and let Goku and Piccolo in.

"What's the plan?" Goku whispered.

"You'll see." Piccolo whispered back.

"So what brings you guys here?" Yumcha asked.

"We need to talk." Piccolo said, suddenly becoming serious.

"That's right. It's really important." Goku agreed, confused.

"It's about you and Bulma." Piccolo explained.

"Yes, it's about you and... huh?" Goku turned to Piccolo.

"Me and Bulma?" Yumcha was getting more confused by the second. "What about me and Bulma?"

Piccolo sighed, and indicated the sofa with his hand. "Let's sit."

They sat, all eyes on Piccolo. Gathering his thoughts, and working out the best way to tell Yumcha, Piccolo took a deep breath and began.

"Yumcha, you remember that young man from the future, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Yumcha confirmed uncertainly.

"Well, he didn't say much about the future. Other than, Androids are coming and we're all going to die." Piccolo said slowly. "But, he did tell Goku who he was."

"Who... he was?"

"His name is Trunks." Piccolo stared hard at Yumcha. "He's Vegeta's son."

"That explains why he's a Super-Saiyan." Yumcha breathed. "But what has that got to do with me and Bulma?"

Goku lowered his eyes to the ground, and Piccolo found something outside the window to look at.

"Hey! What has this got to do with me and Bulma? Bulma..." The slow realization hit Yumcha. "Trunks is Bulma's son, isn't he?" He asked weakly.

Goku nodded.

"Bulma and Vegeta are supposed to get together, aren't they?"

"Sorry, Yumcha." Goku apologised quietly.

"You're the ones who put boxers under Bulma's pillow, and made those calls, aren't you?" Yumcha demanded. "You're responsible for it all aren't you? The porn, the flowers, the prostitute, the Pikachu. All of it!"

"Look!" Piccolo snapped at Yumcha. "We're not doing all this because we like it, okay? You need to break up with Bulma. If you don't, Trunks will never be born! Who will defend the future if we can't and Trunks hasn't been born? Huh?"

"I was really happy for you, Yumcha. I was." Goku didn't lift his eyes from the floor. "It's just... I don't know. Maybe Bulma would be happier with Vegeta? Trunks was pretty certain of his mother's feelings."

Yumcha had tears running down his face. "Y- you certain?"

"Yeah." Goku looked up, tears in his eyes.

There was a short pause.

Yumcha began laughing through his tears. "Y- you know why I proposed?" He asked. "I decided I wanted kids. We both did."

He paused, and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"And you know what did it? What made me realize I wanted kids? Trunks. It was Trunks." Yumcha laughed weakly. "Respectful, strong, good looking. Made me realize I was getting old, and that I wanted to have a kid I could raise to be like me, or him."

Goku reached out and gripped Yumcha in a big hug. "I'm sooo sorreeeee!!!" He wailed into Yumcha's shirt.

The two sobbed onto each other's shoulders.

"What do I have to do?" Yumcha asked eventually.

"I think you know what you have to do." Piccolo said sadly.

Yumcha nodded.

"When?"

"Up to you."

Yumcha nodded again.

"Do you know... Will I find someone else?"

"He didn't say." Piccolo paused. "It's forever a possibility, Yumcha. She could be right around the corner, or ten years away..."

Yumcha nodded.

"We'll leave it to you, then." Piccolo walked out Yumcha's door.

Goku followed, and closed the door behind him.

(It's coming to a close. Will Yumcha go through with it? Will Bulma and Vegeta ever get together? Will Trunks be born? Be prepared, the worst is yet to come! Same Bat-time, Same Bat-channel!)

(PS- "Dites-Lui Tout" is really French, for "tell him all".)


	11. Chapter 11: So long, and thanks for all ...

Chapter Eleven

Vegeta yawned, moving to rub away the sleep from his eyes and promptly poking himself with the end of the toothbrush he'd forgotten he had.

Growling, he completed his dental hygiene routine, and a quick splash of water pulled his senses back into check. He examined his hair, pushed a lazy spike back into place, and trudged down the stairs.

Yumcha was leaning against the wall. His face was buried in his hands, his body was shaking, and Vegeta could hear his sobbing.

Despite a great urge to say something snide, Vegeta merely stood at the base of the staircase, staring in wonder at the grown man.

"Yumcha...?" Vegeta asked, slightly stunned.

Yumcha looked up, tears and hair plastered on his face. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and attempted a fake smile.

"You're a lucky guy, Vegeta." He said. "Take care of her."

Then, before Vegeta could ask any questions, he left.

Frowning, Vegeta stood at the base of the stairs wondering what Yumcha could have meant. Take care of her? Lucky guy?

Vegeta heard a soft whimpering sob from the lounge room. Deciding to investigate, he softly padded his way down the hall and pushed the door open.

Bulma lay out across the sofa, crying into her cushion.

"Yumcha..." She wailed quietly.

Vegeta walked up to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Bulma?" He asked, concern all over his face.

"Oh Vegeta!" She sighed, and flung her arms around him.

Slowly, Vegeta returned the embrace.

Yumcha slung his pack over his shoulder and exited the change rooms. Yes, he should have been training for the Androids, but with everything that had been happening and an empty bank account, he'd rejoined the Taitans.

He sighed and lowered his head. Why was fate against him? He'd lost his fiancée, gone broke, and now he was letting down his friends and possibly endangering lives by not training.

Suddenly, he collided with something and fell backwards. Sitting up, he saw that the something was really one of the young ladies in administration for the stadium. Quickly moving to his knees, he helped her pick up the papers she'd dropped.

"Sorry about that." He apologised quickly. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, no. My fault." She insisted.

Yumcha helped her to her feet.

"Name's Yumcha." He introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled, blushing slightly. "I'm Naomi."

"Nice to meet you Naomi." Yumcha picked up his bag.

"Hey, I get a break in five minutes, would you like to go get a coffee?" Naomi asked.

"Sure." Yumcha smiled. "I'll put my stuff in my car."

So that's how it all ends. A year and a half later, Trunks was born. After much heated discussion, Bulma and Vegeta decided to perform both Human and Saiyan marriage rituals.

Yumcha took his relationship with Naomi very seriously, and over time it became quite serious itself. Before he left to join the fight against the Androids, he proposed. They were married after the Cell games.

And the little black book? Well, nobody's quite sure. It has been mentioned in tales of the origin of Goten. The last that was seen of it, ChiChi was passing it on to #18 to 'spice things up'. Nine months later, Marron was born........

[the end]


End file.
